


The Past Returns

by ashryvergrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryvergrace/pseuds/ashryvergrace
Summary: Mollymauk is coming home.(I'm sad, okay?)
Kudos: 2





	The Past Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished but since it's gonna get deleted tomorrow I figured I'd post it anyway.

Caleb's face frozen in terror and horror is one not easily forgotten. A lavender hand gripped the earth of the crater, pulling a body out behind it, standing slowly, one side blackened and burned.

"Lucien," Fjord addressed the tiefling, moving slightly in front of Jester, protective. 

"Molly?" Jester's voice broke through the flames, through the wind, just broke, cracking over the name. And just the corner of a smile, not malicious or vicious. Pushing past Fjord, Jester ran towards him, the members of the Mighty Nein all screaming their own warning towards her, the impact of her form enough to knock him off balance. As she rested her forehead on his chest, her shoulders heaving with sobs of sorrow and joy, the purple tiefling wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Jester," his voice whispered into her ear, his strange shitty accent all the confirmation she needed. 

"Artie? Are you here?" Jester whispered into Molly's chest.

"I'm here," a familiar voice replied. Even if she couldn't see him, she could feel the Traveller's presence, always next to her, her oldest friend.

"Help me heal him," she asked. The Traveller's hands wrapped over hers and for a moment, there was a faint, ghostly hand outlined as light spilled from between her fingers and the burns began to heal. "Thank you."

"Jester? Don't you want to share me with our friends?" Molly's voice asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, come on." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him towards the gathered members of the Mighty Nein, Caduceus standing just a little way off, watching. Like Jester, Beau and Caleb's voices broke over Molly's name. He paused by each of them, pulling each of them into a hug one at a time and planting a kiss on the tops of their heads or their cheeks, wherever he could reach.

He stopped by Veth, kneeling in the mud, studying her halfling form. "I had a friend once called Nott the Brave. You know, I think we have a lot to catch up on." Veth smiled and hugged him.

"I think we do." Molly returned her smile and stood up, looking over Yasha.

"It was my greatest wish that you find happiness, and my greatest sorrow that I wasn't there to see it," he told her. Tears began to spill as she pulled him closer. 

"I did." Molly smiled, pulling away and gently wiping a tear off her cheek.

"We haven't met. Caduceus Clay." Molly didn't appear phased by the seven foot tall pink cow man offering his hand.

"Mollymauk Tealeaf."

"I know, and yes, I've taken care of them." Molly pulled the firbolg into a hug, light glowing as Caduceus's own healing magic spread through the tiefling's body. 

"Thank you. Will you stay?" 

"For a little while. I'd like to go home. My family is waiting for me."

"Stay just for tonight then. And you can always return."


End file.
